


Phil's Dead

by Live2Sail



Series: Acadaversary [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acadaversary, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: SHIELD hadn't trained her for this. She was the specialist, she was supposed to go first. After 26 years as his partner, how was she supposed to live without him?





	Phil's Dead

**2012 After the Battle of New York**

Melinda May stopped at the end of the aisle. Hundreds of agents and liaisons had gathered to say goodbye to an incredible agent. Audrey sat in the front row, she’d be given the flag. The Avengers, minus Thor, sat in the row behind her.

“Come, Qiaolian, Nicholas has informed we are to sit in the front row.” Melinda’s mother said gently, coming up beside her.

“I can’t, Māmā.” Melinda whispered, her head pounding. Her mother had picked her up off the floor this morning, forced her in the shower, disposed of the empty bottles, and had a pot of tea ready for her when she exited the shower.

“Yes, you can. You owe this to him and to yourself. You need to say goodbye.” Her mother insisted. When Melinda still didn’t budge she intertwined their arms and led her down the aisle.

The fog surrounding Melinda’s mind lifted only briefly when the soldier passed by Audrey and stood in front of Lian May instead. “On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service.” Audrey and Melinda looked at her in shock. If Lian felt the same she didn’t let it show, only expressing her thanks and accepting the flag.

“Did you know that was going to happen?” Melinda asked her mother after the funeral was over.

“Philip informed me when he was rewriting his will a few years ago.” Lian answered. Her back straightened and Melinda turned to see what her mother was looking at. The Avengers were walking towards them.

“Ma’am, I’m very sorry for your loss.” Captain Rogers said, holding out his hand for Lian to shake.

“Thank you, Captain Rogers.” Lian replied, returning his handshake.

“I’m sorry for your loss too, but who are you?” Tony Stark asked.

“Tony.” Pepper Potts hissed from his side.

“It’s quite alright, Ms. Potts. I cared for Philip after his mother died, Mr. Stark.” Melinda marvelled at her mother’s ability to tell the truth, imply something completely different, and still dodge the question. “Ah, Natasha and Clint, you both will join us for dinner tonight. I shall inform Nicholas and Maria to join us. After everything that’s happened you all could use a good meal.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Natasha and Clint answered together and nodded respectfully to the older woman.

Melinda and her mother walked away from the group and Melinda heard Tony Stark say, “Who _is_ that woman and are we invited to dinner too?”

“No you're not. And she's one of the most respected and feared women in the spy community. Who do you think taught Coulson everything he knows...knew.” Clint answered.

Melinda stumbled at Clint’s words. He was gone. Phil was dead. Her best friend was never coming back. 26 years as his partner and today, the day of their 26th acadaversary, was his funeral. This wasn’t right. She was the specialist, she was supposed to go before him, she wasn’t prepared to live without him. How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to live without him, her partner, her best friend, her everything? SHIELD hadn’t trained her for this.


End file.
